DC Superhero Girls vs Marvel Superhero Girls
DC Superhero Girls vs Marvel Superhero Girls is the Season 3 premiere of DC Super Hero Girls' Adventures Series. Summary When a battle between the Marvel Superhero Girls and the Masters of Evil results in them and their enemies being teleported to the DC Universe, the Marvel Superhero Girls must team up with the DC Superhero Girls to fight the Masters of Evil who have teamed up with the Injustice League. Plot The film kicks off with a battle between the Marvel Superhero Girls consisting of Black Widow, Thor Girl, Shadowcat II, Invisible Girl, X-23, Wasp, Spider-Girl, Tigra, Black Cat, Archangel II, Jean Grey, Icegirl, and Captain Marvel against the Masters of Evil consisting of Aquaria, Amora the Enchantress, Emma Frost, Doctor Doom, Sabretooth, Whirlwind, Carnage, Tiger Shark, Venom, Sebastian Shaw, Shinobi Shaw, Pyro, and Super Skrull. Then, after Thor Girl, Black Widow, Captain Marvel, X-23, Invisible Girl, Icegirl, and Shadowcat II defeat Aquaria, Amora the Enchantress, Doctor Doom, Sabretooth, Whirlwind, Tiger Shark, Venom, Shinobi Shaw, Pyro, and Super Skrull, Shadowcat II confronts Emma Frost and Sebastian Shaw who are attempting to destroy New York City with a nuke. In a last ditch attempt to escape, Amora casts an interdimensional teleportation spell that sends Black Widow, Thor Girl, Shadowcat II, Invisible Girl, X-23, Wasp, Spider-Girl, Tigra, Black Cat, Archangel II, Jean Grey, Icegirl, Captain Marvel, and the Masters of Evil into another dimension. Shadowcat II fights and defeats Emma Frost, but is forced to escape the local police who mistake her for a criminal. Meanwhile, Black Widow, Captain Marvel, Spider-Girl, and Thor Girl arrive on a rooftop of Gotham. Where at Super Hero High Supergirl, Batgirl picks up the anomalies and alerts her friends. Wonder Woman, Supergirl, Batgirl, Poison Ivy, Katana, Bumblebee (DCSHG), Harley Quinn, Cheetah, Catwoman, Hawkgirl, Miss Martian, Frost, and Starfire respond. She tells them about the anomalies, and believes they could have been interdimensional portals, like rifts in the space time continuam. She points out that four of them are in Gotham, three of them are in Metropolis but heading to Gotham, and the rest are in Atlantis. Then, they split into three teams, with Batgirl heading to find the three anomalies heading for Gotham, while Wonder Woman, Starfire, Harley Quinn, and Supergirl search for the other four anomalies. Poison Ivy, Katana, Bumblebee (DCSHG), Cheetah, Catwoman, Hawkgirl, Miss Martian, and Frost go to search Atlantis for the anomalies (with Aquaman's permission, of course). Meanwhile, Batgirl finds and confronts Shadowcat II. Then, just as she tries to take down the displaced hero, she is taken off guard by her powers. Meanwhile, in another part of Gotham, Wonder Woman, Starfire, Harley, and Supergirl find and confront Black Widow, Captain Marvel, Spider-Girl, and Thor Girl. Black Widow uses her martial arts skills to hit Wonder Woman in her pressure points, Captain Marvel surprises Starfire by using Starfire's energy against her by absorbing it and redirecting it, Spider-Girl counters all of Harley's shenanigans with her spidey-sense, and Thor Girl weakens Supergirl with her magic hammer. Then, X-23 have encountered the team heading to Atlantis, but they give her a chance to explain their situation. So, the heroes go back to Super Hero High. Meanwhile, Shadowcat II has been tailing Emma Frost to Gotham City, but she is well aware of this, Eclipso Trivia * Scenes * Category:DC Super Hero Girls' Adventures Series